1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a contents analysis index structure and a contents display method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a contents browsing system having a circular index structure and configuring index information using an automated contents feature analysis process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the techniques of media contents such as the Internet and digital satellite broadcasts have greatly developed and expanded. However, the variety and great increase caused by this development has exceeded user capacity and has made it more difficult to appropriately select desired media contents.
Also, this overflow of information generates inconvenience to the user, and causes a bottleneck phenomenon that prevents the user from accessing the information of contents producers.
Data structures and search methods for handling contents and displaying the same are categorized as a tree structure, a queue and stack structure for personal computers, a circular structure for televisions, a linear structure for AM/FM radios, a hypertext structure for webs, a keyword search method, a code reference method, and a search method according to classifications. However, they are not adequate for new media developments.
For example, in the case of digital audio (e.g., MP3) reproduction devices, users nowadays download or transmit hundreds of compressed audio data via the Internet according to the developments of storage media, and in the near future, users will access almost limitless contents via a wireless network while the users are mobile. However, hardwired user interfaces installed in the present devices are fit to functions (e.g., FF, RWD, Play, Stop and indexes) of conventional media such as those for compact discs or tapes. The functions are adequate in the case of using about ten content items, but in the case of trying to use more than ten content items, a better method is required.
Also, it is difficult to classify the various content items and manage the same, and if the content items are classified into categories according to the tree structure, depths and branches of the corresponding contents are greatly increased because of the features of the tree structure, and hence it is difficult to browse the contents. Even if the circular structure used for television is used, the time needed for one rotation of the circle is increased when the number of content items is increased. In the case of the method using a keyword, the user must previously know correct information about the content item. In the case of a search by classification, it is difficult to determine clear classifications since the characteristics of the content items are various and ambiguous.
The above-described problems are generated because of restrictions of information that the user can receive at one time. If corresponding manipulation and usage become more difficult, the user will feel annoyed.